This invention relates generally to hydrotherapy and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus useful in spas, hot tubs, bathtubs, and the like for discharging a fluid (e.g. water-air) stream to impact against and massage a user's body. Applicant's prior application Ser. No. 796,987 filed Nov. 12, 1985 discloses an apparatus including a nozzle having a discharge orifice mounted for movement so as to cause the impacting fluid stream to sweep over an area of the user's body. The present application discloses improved embodiments for translating the stream along a substantially random path.
Other hydrotherapy devices for massaging a user's body by moving a discharge nozzle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,340; 4,339,833; 4,220,145; and 3,868,949. Various other hydrotherapy devices for discharging water-air streams are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,502,168; 4,262,371; 3,905,358; and 3,297,025.